


Rare Treat

by Meowzalot



Category: Original Work
Genre: First Time, Furry, M/M, Other, panther furry, tabby furry, virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 02:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meowzalot/pseuds/Meowzalot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Virgin hits legal drinking age and decides to celebrate the best sorta way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rare Treat

**Author's Note:**

> I am not a furry. This is actually my first furry themed 'story'.

What had he gotten himself into? As the claws of one paw brushed less than gently over his chest the male gave a cry, back arching. “Do you want me to stop?” The voice purred, a rumbling noise that had Garrett trembling. The fingers wrapped around his throbbing erection, giving a tug as a single tear dripped from the tip. A teasing tongue darted out, tasting him. “It doesn’t seem like your body wants me to stop.”

Garrett had never been to a club like he’d gone to that night. The excitement at finally turning twenty-one far outweighed the fear. Finally his curiosity could not be curved. Never had he thought something like this would happen. The proud panther had almost been invisible to the young tabby’s eyes. While sitting at the bar nursing his first, legal, drink it felt like someone was watching him. Looking through the crowd he tried to find out whom. His baby blue eyes scanned the room multiple times, even when guys finally came up to talk. For a while he was content with simple talking. As the drinks were offered he accepted, feeling more nervous but relaxed. A cute fox had been chatting him up, a paw reaching up to brush the light blond bangs from his eyes. “So, you wanna go somewhere quieter? Get to know each other better?” He asked softly. Garrett mentally prepared himself. This was what he’d come here for.

Swinging back the last of his beer he gave a shiver, smiling lightly. “Su—“, “Sorry, but he’s with me.”. Talk about rude! Garrett looked up with a glare, only to have it melt away as his ears folded back. The fox looked up at the figure as well, his eyes going wide before looking at Garrett and simply leaving. The damned panther seemed to tower over them both!

“You’re the guy that’s been watching me all night, aren’t you?” Garrett asked, following the midnight black eyes and already knowing the answer as lips curled into a grin. “You’re new here, aren’t you? You’re quite the rare treat.” He said, reaching out to take the younger males chin. Garrett was hardly submissive normally. He was quick to temper and would blow up at almost anything, but as a claw ran gently over his cheek he gave a simple sigh as his heart started racing. “What’s your name, little one?”, “Garrett. . “ He answered with little thought. It seemed to have gotten suddenly quiet in here, and far too hot. “So, shall we retire somewhere else more. . quiet?” He chuckled.

Garrett hardly remembered anything after that point. Maybe it was the booze, maybe it was the odd power this panther seemed to just have over him. No matter what it was Garrett only came back to himself when they were in a hotel room, their lips mashing together hard as their hands took the moments to roam. The little tabby was almost purring, running his hands over a body that had to be almost twice the size of his. Without warning his wrists were grabbed, held by one of the others paws and making them press together almost painfully.

“What’s your name?” Garrett asked but the question was only returned with a smile. “Don’t worry about it, kitten.” He said simply, running the back of his other paw over a delicate cheek before looking to the bed.

Letting the slightly sore wrists go he took a seat on the large bed, elbows resting on slightly spread knees. “Strip.”. Not a request but a command. Garrett felt his body start to shake as he pulled off the gray hoodie baring his schools name, under that was a plain t-shirt that soon joined the hoodie. The pants were a bit more embarrassing to take off. When his paws paused at the waist band of his jeans the panther gave something close to a growl, tail swatting the bed behind him. The command was easy to tell and Garrett slowly pushed them down, ears lowered in shame as he heard a chuckle. “Why act so shy? Not even any underwear? Isn’t this exactly where you wanted to end up, little one?” He said, reaching up to take off the black tie matching his suit. 

Finally nude the little tabby stood there, looking down as his tail wrapped tightly around his thigh. This was the first time anyone had ever seen him naked, and he felt. . nervous. How did he compare? “Such a shameless body you have. Your eyes won’t look at me but that dick of yours is already begging for my attention.” He commented in a tone like this was completely normal. Without warning warm fingers were wrapped around the aching organ, making Garrett cry out as his hips jerked. The older male pulled him closer to the edge of the bed using his dick, and leaned forward at the same time.

Was this really happening? He almost couldn’t look away as the stranger leaned forward, wrapping his lips first around the head. Even that sensation was almost too much for Garrett! Grasping at the back of his head Garrett gave a mewing whimper, eyes unable to look away as that warmth took him in to the very hilt. Likewise the panther never stopped watching his face, taking in every blush, every whimper. God, this adorable little kitten really was a rare treat.

As the head started bobbing over the length he moaned, head arching back as his tail grew bushy behind him. His claws almost dug into the others head in mind fuddling pleasure as that rough tongue ran over the head, wrapping around the length while his head moved. Allowing himself to simply enjoy it Garrett almost cried when the panther completely pulled away. At the startled gaze he gave a smirk, licking his lips. “And have the night end so quickly? Tsk tsk.” He told the little male.

Garrett knew he should be ashamed to be held down on a bed by a stranger, but he couldn’t bring up the shame. The powerful male leaned over him, now completely nude and holding his treats paws above his head now while paying attention to his body. Even the light flicks of pain only seemed to egg Garrett on, which only fanned the flames of his own desire.

Looking down at the flushed face he gave the hard cock another few strokes, knowing the male was close. It was amazing to think he’d only given the tabby a mere blowjob, and barely one at that, and already he was ready to blow. Letting go of the hard flesh his fingers trailed downward, finding that forbidden opening that had Garrett shaking his head. “Oh, are you telling me this isn’t what you want?” He laughed almost mockingly, pushing at the tight entrance. A tight, virgin hole it appeared to be but that would change soon.  
“Stay.” He ordered, sitting up to grab his pants from the floor. In a pocket was a tiny bottle of lube, just perfect for this type of situation. It did make Garrett wonder how many times this guy did stuff like this, but as his eyes roved over the power back he only felt himself grow more excited. “Stay.” He was ordered again as the male stood, going for the bathroom. As the panther walked Garrett watched the form move, the long tail swaying behind him. He knew the male was rock hard. He’d seen only a few flashes of the hard rod but it was enough to send a shiver of excitement, and fear, through him.

Just thinking about that hard thing thrusting inside him had Garrett moaning. Closing his eyes he gave a sigh, reaching down and giving himself a few strokes. He was so close! So damned close!

A rough paw grabbed his wrist, stilling the action. “N-no!” Garrett pleaded, looking at his rod. Dripping enough pre-cum to almost soak the white sheets under him, and it was almost hurting! “I didn’t say you were allowed to cum yet. Such a bad boy you’re turning out to be.” He growled, dropping the towel he’d brought back on the floor.  
“Tell me what you’ve used on yourself. Such a horny slut couldn’t possibly not have used anything.” He scolded, making Garrett blush dark red as he nibbled at his lip. Not answering wasn’t an option, and it felt almost nice to have the words embarrassed out of him. “I. . I’ve only used my fingers, and a toy that was about six inches but you’re s-so much bigger. .” Garrett replied, eyes going wide as his wrist was let go so the hand could grasp at the owners cock. “You want this, don’t you, Garrett?” He growled, grinning as the male could only nod.

“Say that you want this hard cock inside you.” He added, stroking a little faster as Garrett whimpered. No matter how embarrassed he was the boy would answer. “I-I want you inside me. I want to feel your cum running down my throat, inside m-me. . “ Garrett said, almost reaching down to touch himself until the other growled in warning. Sitting up where the panther knelt on his knees Garrett almost leaned down to taste what cum he could see oozing out, but the other paw was quick to grab at his hair. “Not yet.”  
As he was spun around Garrett had to grab the headboard to keep from falling into the wall. He could feel those eyes watching him, almost feel the trail they were burning into him. He moved his tail before being told, and hearing the other chuckle he blushed again while looking over his shoulder. The panther was pouring lube onto a finger, and Garrett felt a sure of fear as it entered him. It was rough, and he gave a wince.

The body was tight, squeezing firmly around his finger before he started moving it. After adding in a second he leaned forward, nuzzling the area where the shoulder and neck blended. “Just relax. Breath.” He encouraged, feeling the shiver from the others body. Tsk, well, it couldn't be helped it seemed.

He reached around, grasping the hot flesh which had Garrett gasping as his claws into the headboard. The two fingers quickly became three, a tight fit but almost forgotten as the other paw started jerking him. Garrett started moving his body, arching back into the males fingers. “Oh yes. . yes. . please. . “He begged mindlessly, eyes closed in bliss. This was pure heaven!

Starting to move his body faster Garrett groaned, biting at his lip hard. “I’m going to cum!” He warned but the jerking just got faster, making the pressure in his body build up until he gave a loud cry. The fingers were removed, but he barely had time to miss the feeling of fullness as he slumped forward. Glancing down he felt embarrassed at the mess that covered both the headboard and pillows. Not to mention his bed fellows paw.

Nothing needed to be said as it was held up. Garrett turned his head, watching the males face as his pink, little tongue darted out to taste himself on the powerful paw. Each finger was shoved into his mouth for him to clean, and he treated each like it was another way to pleasure. While he did that the older male rubbed the soft ass, squeezing a globe firmly as he smiled. “Good boy.” He chuckled.

Even after such a mind blowing orgasm the night wasn’t over. He was still rock hard, and could already see where having to suck his own jizz from another’s paw had the little innocent semi-hard again. The joys of a young lover.

Moving back only slightly he reached out, grabbing Garrett by the hair and nodding down. “Make me ready with that talented little tongue of yours.” He chuckled. Leaning down a bit awkwardly he first licked over the head, cleaning it of any pre-cum before taking the whole head into his mouth and swirling his tongue around it. Truth be told he’d never done this before, but hopefully watching a lot of porns would help.

The fingers in his hair pushed him further down on the almost burning flesh. Opening his mouth so wide was quite painful but he tried, while also making sure to wet up every inch he could reach. It was so delicious. A salty, velvety taste that had him growing excited all over again. Knowing better than to try and pleasure himself Garrett kept working his tongue, sucking ever so gently until his partner was moaning and shivered. It sent a surge of pride through him to know he could do that to someone.

Finally he was pushed back, much to his dismay. Whimpering he looked up at the others, ears laid back to show his submission. “Later, my lovely kitten.” He chuckled. “On all fours, with your ass in the air.” He ordered in that tone that had Garrett almost rushing to do what he said.

Leaning down to where his face was almost pressed into the bed he trembled, feeling powerful paws grasp his hips. Yes! Finally. This would be his first time, but the other was so big. As the head pushed into him Garrett cried out in pain, grasping the sheets and biting his lip as the other gave him a hard slap on the ass. “Shh!”

It felt as if he were being torn in two! Tears welled up, tiny fangs biting hard enough into his lower lip to draw blood. Garrett was paralyzed as the other paused, almost laughing. Bastard! “You’re crying? For such a reaction your body seems to quite like it.” He commented, reaching around and touching the still overly sensitive head but it was true. Already the blood was pooled in his cock, making the young meat swell.

Finally completely inside the tight body he couldn’t help but pause, admiring the trembling view and the sight of the fingers gripping the sheets in an almost death grip. “It gets better.” He chuckled, pulling out slightly and then pushing back in.

Better? Garrett felt so sore! And tired now. Breathing heavily he closed his eyes, but the other seemed to be enjoying himself far too much to have this over quickly. With a few pauses the panther moved his hips different ways, until Garrett’s reaction was to thrust back hard with a loud cry. That spot was the magic key to have this little kitten melt like butter in his claws.

“Oh God! Yes! Yes!” Garrett couldn’t help but cry, thrusting back as his tail curled over his back. The bed was creaking loudly under them, but the noise was drowned out by the wanton cries of pleasure coming from the panthers bed partner. Breathing heavily he tried moving faster but things were going calmly, as if the damned bastard wanted to drive him mad!

Each surging thrust hit something inside him, making his voice be torn out on a whimpering cry. Finally the male let out a growl and things got faster. Grasping at the bed he had to hold on tightly as the claws dug into his hips, no doubt leaving marks as the dark male started thrusting for all he was worth. Over and over into that spot!  
Their bodies found a perfect rhythm, and soon both were panting and moaning their own pleasures. “This.Is.It!” He almost snarled, baring his fangs as he thrust in roughly and growled loudly as he felt himself blow into his virgin lovers hole. Even without being touched Garrett felt the head of his cock explode in another mind blowing orgasm, almost making his eyes roll to the back of his head.

If it weren’t for the paws still on the hips he would have simply fallen forward into his own mess, not caring. When his hips were released he felt the other pulling out, and he gave a small moan of pain. Not to mention embarrassment. He could feel where the other had released inside him, but he was almost too tired to care.  
Lying on his side he looked up, blushing darkly as those eyes burned into him again. “Even after that you manage to look embarrassed. . “ He said, grinning slightly while lying down as well to pull the smaller body against his own. “How about a shower after a quick nap, Garrett? Your little body needs to get cleaned properly.” He chuckled slightly as Garrett groaned, hiding his face against the dark chest.

Laughing softly he stroked the soft hair, flicking the ears until he felt the body grow limp. “A rare treat indeed.” He yawned, closing his own eyes as his grip grew tighter around the small body.


End file.
